


Like Poetry

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, NO DEATH, Violence, Whump, just pain, obi-wan whump, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Prompt:"Anakin, I can't feel my legs..."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Like Poetry

Of all the things Anakin hates about the war, reports have to be the worst.

_Especially_ when he has to do them alone.

Thankfully, this is not one of those times. Obi-Wan has some downtime at the Temple at the same time he does for once, so they’re doing their reports together in Obi-Wan’s apartment.

He would go to Padme’s, but, well, she’s too distracting from his reports.

Anakin wants to lay on his back, so he does, paying no mind to the fact that Obi-Wan’s lap is where his head needs to go.

The other man makes a small noise of surprise, but doesn’t protest it, just lifting his datapad out of the way so Anakin can rest his head on his thigh.

... An hour or so passes like that, the two of them quietly working on their reports in comfortable company.

Then, Obi-Wan shifts, groaning a tiny bit. “Kark, my leg’s asleep.” He glares playfully down as Anakin. “Padawan, please sit up.”

Anakin just snorts. “Nah, don’t wanna.”

His friend looks mildly annoyed, but his eyes shine with mirth and fondness as he rolls them --

°|●.*• 

\-- The same eyes look up at him now, years later. They shine, but with wetness now, dazed and unfocused. "Anakin, I can't feel my legs..."

Vader's respirator forces him to breathe, so he waits, watching the aged hand gripping his mechanical arm as it trembles.

"... I know. You no longer have legs, that's why you can't feel them."

"Oh." Obi-Wan responds, eyes unfocused. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

"I am no longer Anakin, old man." His breathing interrupts again, an annoyance he's has to live with all these years, since he last saw Obi-Wan Kenobi. "... you should be."

He lifts Obi-Wan then, carrying the man (half of one, anyways) back to his transport for medical care.

"Where... are we going?" That hand is still on his arm, gripping tight.

Pssssh, out. "If you don't get immediate medical attention, you will die."

Obi-Wan's head lolls, too weak and in pain to keep it up. "Was that not... the idea?"

If Vader could laugh, he would. "You did not grant me that mercy, Obi-Wan. Why should I grant it to you?"

"Oh," Obi-Wan says again. And for once, he does not have a clever response.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want to request a short fic or otherwise support me, hit me up on my tumblr: [@coldishcase](https://www.coldishcase.tumblr.com)


End file.
